


Homecoming

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [37]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Loki is an official member of the Avengers now and he’s gone off on his first mission with a few of the members.  You’re there when he comes home waiting for him, something he never thought he’d have.
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Series: Avengers Oneshots [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314041
Kudos: 59





	Homecoming

Loki hadn’t expected to be welcomed into the Avengers after the stunt he had pulled in New York years prior. But he had redeemed himself in the fight against Thanos and the team and begrudgingly agreed that they needed him there with them. Have someone as adept at magic as Loki was. Although they weren’t quite used to his illusions yet.

Loki also hadn’t expected to fall in love with one of the other newer recruits. You had been an agent at S.H.I.E.L.D. before it fell and had taken some time off before ultimately joining up with the Avengers. You had been around when Loki attacked New York, but then you learned that he had been controlled by Thanos and decided to cut him some slack.

It hadn’t been easy getting close to Loki at first. He wasn’t sure what everyone was going to do and his walls were up, but then he sensed that you were a kind soul. You weren’t going to cause him any harm.

You had been dating for a few months now and Loki had left a few days prior to go on his very first mission as an official member of the Avengers. You had watched him leave and wished him good luck. He had kissed your cheek and climbed aboard the Quinjet.

Thor stepped up beside you, “What do you want to bet that they’ll wish they could murder him by the time they return?”

You snorted, “With Clint on the mission? I give it an hour before they want to strangle him and throw him from the jet.”

The two of you laughed and headed back inside and waited for any news or an emergency mission to be thrown your way.

You were now laying in bed going over a few reports that Fury wanted to be done when F.R.I.D.A.Y. alerted you that Loki would be returning to the tower in a few short hours. You were excited to see your boyfriend again and learn how the mission had gone. You wondered if he would be tired, stressed, angry, or just okay.

Sometimes missions weren’t horrible especially the shorter ones, but sometimes they could go sideways real quick. You hoped that it had been a relatively easy mission for Loki seeing as how it was his first mission since joining the team.

You hurried through the rest of the reports, wanting to be done by the time Loki returned home to you. You had just stuck the last one in your bag when the door opened and revealed Loki looking a little disheveled but otherwise okay. You sat up on the bed smiling at him and Loki felt the breath leaving his lungs.

He never had someone to come home to like this before and seeing you sitting cross-legged on the bed waiting for him sent a little shiver down his spine. “You’re home!” You said brightly.

He dropped his bag by the door and walked over to you placing a quick kiss on your lips. “I am, darling,” he whispered, a small smile gracing his lips. “And still in one piece as well.” You could smell smoke and sweat on him, it must have been one hell of a fight before they had climbed aboard the Quinjet and headed home. “I’m going to go take a shower, I’ll be right back.”

He disappeared into the bathroom and you curled up under the covers and waited for him to come back. When he did he was just wearing a pair of sweats, his hair still wet as droplets of water ran down his chest.

He climbed in the bed and pulled you closer, you placed a light kiss to his chest and looked up to meet his gaze, “How did the mission go?”

“It was a success,” he said. “No casualties and all the bad guys are in custody.”

“Did you annoy Clint or the others?” You were curious to hear how it had gone with the other members of the team.

He narrowed his eyes at you, “No, why?” He knew there had to be a reason that you were asking this question.

You shrugged, “I bet that Clint would want to kill you within the first hour of you being with them.”

He had a look of mock hurt on his face, “I take offense to that, I am a delight to be around.”

You giggled and rested your forehead against his chest, “Oh Loki, you do have a tendency to step on other people’s nerves.”

He pouted, “I was on my best behavior.”

“Is that what the others are going to tell me tomorrow when I ask them how the mission went?”

“It most certainly will!” He cried out.

You started to get up, “Maybe I should go ask them now before you have a chance to tell them to lie to me and say you were a perfect angel.”

He pulled you back onto the bed, his body covering yours, “Darling, you will find that my story is valid and that the others will say I was a well-behaved gentleman on the mission.”

You looped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer, your lips barely skimming across his as you spoke, “I believe you.”

“Good,” he mumbled before capturing yours in a searing kiss that had your toes curling.

The rest of the evening was spent cuddling in each other’s arms and kissing between conversations of how the last few days had gone without one another. In the morning you asked how the mission had gone and the team confirmed that he had been on his best behavior the entire time. Loki stuck his tongue out at you before taking his breakfast and heading to the library to enjoy a calm morning there.


End file.
